Drilling an oil or natural gas well involves drilling a hole into the Earth with a drill string and a drill bit. The drill string, which includes sections of pipe, is hollow so that drilling fluid may be pumped down to the drill head to perform several functions including cooling the drill bit and carrying drill cuttings out of the bore hole and to the surface. The drill cuttings returning to the surface cannot simply be dumped on site or otherwise disposed of without treatment and processing. Similarly, the drilling fluid conveying the cuttings to the surface has value and it is not desirable to simply discard the fluid.
It is with these issues in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.